


Throughout the Year

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Izumi, Alpha Katara, Alpha Kya, Alpha Lin, Alpha Mai, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Suyin, Alpha Toph, Babies, Beta Aang, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Izumi ans Bumi and Kya are all Zutara kids, Lin and Suyin are Toph and Aang’s kids, M/M, Omega Suki, Omega Zuko, Pregnancy, Rohan is Suki and Sokka’s son, Tenzin is the baby Zuko is pregnant with, beta Bumi, bumi and Izumi are twins, im sorry it wasn’t contextual but I couldn’t do anything better, mpref, non binary aang, omega Ty Lee, pema is Mai and Ty Lee’s daughter, so cute, zutara centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The holidays Zuko and Katara spend together with their family and friends.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Throughout the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fluffy I-

Valentines Day-  
Zuko woke up with a start when he felt three kids jump on him.

“Mama, get up! Mom made you something!” Izumi yells.

“Let’s go!” Bumi declares.

Kya just drags Zuko out of the room.

The omega wasn’t wearing much, just one of Katara’s shirts that hung down to his knees.

Having a tall alpha was very useful sometimes.

As Zuko walks into the kitchen, he smiles at what he sees.

Katara wasy making strawberry and Nutella crepes with a light dusting of sugar on top.

Just the way Zuko loved it.

Zuko walks into the kitchen and gets on his tippyy toes to press a kiss to his alpha’s cheek.

Katara tilts her head so Zuko ends up kissing her lips.

“Ew,” Kya says.

Izumi gags as Bumi pretends to throw up.

Katara laughs as Zuko hums in contentedness and hugs Katara from behind.

He barely made it to her shoulders but he hugged her to the best of his ability.

“Thank you,” Zuko says.

Katara grins. “The gifts are all piled up in the guest room.

Zuko smiles. “Mine are stacked in the basement.”

“I don’t know why I didn’t check there,” Katara muses.

Zuko goes and picks up Bumi, much to Kya and Izumi’s chagrin. “I don’t either but I’m glad you didn’t.”

Saint Patrick’s Day-  
“Chocolate coins!” Izumi squeals.

Bumi was already eating it with Suyin laughing next to him.

Kya and Lin had just started grabbing their buckets off the counter ledge.

Izumi had been out with Zuko since she had had a volleyball game.

Zuko laughs as Kya and Izumi start trading chocolates, occasionally pausing to join in on the growing chocolate war.

Bumi starts it by hitting Lin in the head with a Hershey’s but she retaliates.

She missed and it needed up hitting Suyin,

Soon, they were all throwing candy until Aang and Toph finally stopped them.

Aang was a gender fluid beta and Toph was an alpha.

Aang’s original gender was a girl before they became trans to become a man.

But they didn’t find either gender satisfying so they became non binary.

They were still able to carry kids and that’s how Lin and Suyin came.

Zuko quickly steals a cookies and cream Hershey’s bar when he thinks no one is looking.

He squeals in surprise when Katara pinches his side.

Zuko gives his alpha his best puppy eyes.

And as formidable as Katara was, she wasn’t soulless.

“Fine,” Katara mutters .

Zuko lights up and Katara muses at how easy it is to make him happy.

The omega eats half before breaking off a piece and holding it to Katara’s lips.

She rolls her eyes but opens her mouth to accept the chocolate.

They all spend the rest of the day with hyperactive kids and lots of sweets.

Easter -  
“Noooo!” Suyin wails.

She had just lost an egg to Bumi, who had dived to grab it out of the bush.

Zuko was with Aang today, both of them relaxing.

Their alphas were out together and honestly neither minded.

Katara and Toph were very protective and overbearing.

Zuko and Aang were very close so they enjoyed each other’s company.

“Look, mama, I found one!” Izumi yells.

“Good job, my little turtle duck,” Zuko praises.

Currently, Kya was dead asleep in his lap as Lin raced with Izumi to find more eggs.

“Pare, look at that squirrel!” Lin shrieks in joy.

Aang chuckles. “It looks very fluffy, Lin.”

Pare was Catalan for parent since Aang didn’t really identify as a mom or dad.

Kya starts to stir but Zuko shushes her and cradles her back to sleep.

“You have a real talent with kids, you know,” Aang compliments.

Zuko smiles wryly. “It’s not that hard. Just think, ‘What would Ozai do?’ and do the complete opposite.”

Aang gives him an empathic look. 

They had been there when Zuko stood up to his dad and got kicked out.

The omega started living with Hakoda and that’s how Katara fell for him.

“Still. You’re a natural,” the beta says.

Zuko smiles an presses a kiss to Kya’s head. “Aang?”

“Hm?”

“I….I think I want another kid.”

Aang turns to him, very invested in this conversation. “Oh?”

Zuko seemed to struggle for the words to explain. “It’s just, Izumi and Bumi are already in first grade like Lin. Kya and Suyin just started Pre-K. I like the sound of ‘mama’ on their tongue but it was magical when they said it for the first time. I don’t what it to be the last first ‘mama’ I hear, you know?”

Aang purses their lips. “I thought you didn’t like being pregnant though.”

Zuko shrugs. “It’s not that comfortable but it is amazing to know you have a life inside you. And when the baby is put in your arms, you’re like ‘Wow, I made this.’”

Aang smiles. “Yeah. I do know what that’s like. I think that if you want more kids, you should go for it. I’m good with two but if you want more, then I say go ahead.”

Zuko breathes in relief and hugs Aang. “God, I love you and your supportive attitude so much.”

Aang laughs. “Yeah, you better!”

The two laugh as Katara and Toph come back.

“Did you talk about anything important?” Katara asks, kissing Zuko.

Zuko and Aang share a look.

Zuko shakes his head.

“Nothing that can’t wait till tomorrow. Let’s go see how the kids are doing.”

Mother’s Day -  
Zuko and Katara’s wine glasses make a soft ‘clink’ noise as they meet.

Katara sips the blood red liquid and sighs in satisfaction.

Zuk, on the other hand, does not.

It’s 11 pm and the kids are asleep.

“Darling? Are you going to drink that or can I? I know it’s your favorite type,” Katara asks.

Zuko bites his lower lip.

Katara hates that habit of his.

It’s a nervous tick of his and every time he does it, Katara purse her lips.

1), because it was bad for his lips.

2), because she would much rather be the one biting it.

“Zuko, are you sick? You haven’t been drinking anything and have been throwing up every morning, what’s- oh,” Katara realizes.

Zuko nods.

After 2 pregnancies, Katara could figure out a pattern.

“You’re pregnant again,” Katara breathes, pulling Zuko out of his seat and into her lap.

Zuko smiles. “Yeah. I really wanted another kid and I spoke about it with Aang. And I saw the way you would linger in the maternity section.”

Katara chuckles. “Of course you did. But yes. I did want or hear another kid say ‘mom’ for the first time and see you pregnant again.”

Zuko laughs. “I end up looking like a bloated whale that has swelling in its abdomen.”

Katara looks affronted. “Honey, no. You look beautiful to me.”

Zuko snorts. “Only to you.”

Katara presses a kiss to his cheek. “I never really cared for other people’s opinions anyways.

Zuko grins. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

Father’s Day -  
“We’re getting another baby?” Kya asks excitedly.

Izumi squeals in excitement with Lin.

“Am I gonna be an aunt?” Suyin asks.

Zuko and Aang burst out laughing.

Katara chuckles. “No, but you’re going to have another kid to take care of.”

Bumi wrinkles his nose. “Gross.”

Toph sighs. “I’m with ya, kid. Don’t know how your mama was able to make this many babies.”

Zuko elbows her side as the blind alpha laughs.

“I just hope this ones an omega like me. Lin, Suyin, Izumi, and Kya are enough alpha for me.”

“Hey! I want another beta!” Bumi complains.

“You forgot about us, Uncle Zuko!” A shrill voice yells.

Pema comes barreling through the door, Mai and Ty Lee trailing behind her.

Pema took after Mai and was an alpha.

Ty Lee was the only other omega that Zuko was close with and Mai was his best childhood friend.

They kept in touch frequently.

Everyone could see Lin and Pema’s heart eyes towards each other at such a young age.

It was cute.

“You're making another baby? I don't know how you do it. I’m still recovering from one,” Ty Lee jokes.

Mai snorts. “Katara has good luck knocking him up too.”

Zuko flushes as Katara laughs.

“I do, don’t I,” Katara muses.

The children giggle when Zuko smacks his alpha’s arm.

Independence Day -  
“Ooh!” The children whisper in awe.

The fireworks created beautiful pictures in the sky.

They soared across the pitch black night, covering the stars with their fiery rain.

Huge explosions of color paint the night sky hundreds of colors.

They reflect in the eyes of the children watching and in the tears of those who lost family in the war.

The roots stretch back so long, it’s a wonder they remember.

It’s a beautiful day for all.

Especially Zuko.

Today was the day Ozai and Azula were put behind bars.

It was the day Zuko finally stood up for himself in front of millions watching TV to see the court trial of the greatest entrepreneur of all time.

Ozai and Azula can’t back themselves up enough when Iroh shows security footage and the pictures of the bruises and cuts.

Iroh adopted him today and Zuko finally felt free.

Katara slips an arm around Zuko’s waist.

She knew.

She always understood.

Halloween -  
Katara almost dies of the cuteness overload.

Mai and Ty Lee were taking the kids trick or treating and their costumes were adorable.

Bumi was Batman, Suyin was Catgirl, and Izumi was supergirl.

Lin, Kya and Pema were the Power Puff Girls.

Lin was Buttercup, Pema was Blossom, and Kya was Bubbles.

Toph and Aang went out to dinner together and Katara got to spend the night with her omega since the kids were sleeping over at Mai’s.

Zuko’s baby bump was now very prominent.

He was now 7 months along and his back was killing him.

He couldn’t take the kids trick or treating no matter how hard he tried. 

It was very upsetting for the omega.

Katara was happy though.

The pregnancy meant Zuko wouldn’t overwork himself.

The alpha-omega pair were enjoying a movie on the cold Autumn night.

Zuko was asleep as he was splayed across Katara’s lap.

Katara smiles at her omega.

She puts her hand on his abdomen and feels the baby kick.

Katara presses a kiss to her omega’s stomach.

“We can’t wait to meet you, little one.”

Thanksgiving -  
“To family,” Sokka toasts.

Everyone raises their glasses and drinks.

Zuko just passes his to Toph.

The kids were running in the basement, screaming bloody murder as they played tag.

Sokka sits next to his wife, Suki.

They had a kid too.

His name was Rohan.

He was Izumi’s age and also playing with the rest of the kids.

“How’s the pregnancy going?” Suki asks Zuko.

Zuko just groans. “It’s such a pain. I can’t take five steps without throwing up.”

Ty Lee and Aang look at him empathetically.

They knew what that felt like.

Suki, on the other hand, had a perfect pregnancy.

No problems, no sickness, cravings, anything.

Smooth sailing the whole way.

Sokka, as the omega’s alpha, was very happy.

Zuko was unamused.

It was unfair.

“Your pregnancy was easy,” Zuko complains.

Suki nods. “Yeah we were pretty lucky.”

Ty Lee, Aang, and Zuko all throw her withering glares.

The table finally burst out laughing.

Thanksgiving was one of their favorite holidays.

Christmas -  
“I don’t like it,” Izumi says as she inspects her doll.

Katara and Zuko panic for a moment.

“Izumi, honey-” Zuko tried to console.

“I love it!” Izumi squeals.

Katara lets out a sigh of relief as she passes Kya her gift.

“What’s this?” Kya asks, seeing a bracelet in the box.

Zuko smiles. “I know you liked my betrothal necklace from Katara so we got a bracelet like it.”

“Thank you!” Kya shrieks in excitement, tackling her mom in a hug.

Katara has her back and Zuko places a kiss on her head.

“I’m matching with mama and mom was the one that made the design,” Ky declares smugly.

Bumi scowls at her but walks forward. “What do I get?”

“You remember Uncle Sokka’s boomerang?” Katara asks.

Bumi nods.

Zuko passes him the gift. “Open it.”

Bumi opens it to reveal an old wooden boomerang with intricate patterns.

“I got his boomerang!” Bumi cheers.

The three kids run to play with their toys.

Katara helps Zuko sit down since he was 8 months into his pregnancy.

“God, I love you,” Zuko mutters, kissing Katara as she passes him some Tylenol to relieve the back pain.

The alphas chuckles and kisses his forehead.

“Love you, too.”

New Year -  
“Katara. I. Am. Fine,” Zuko growls.

“But what if-”

“Not gonna happen most likely.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Zuko-”

Zuko cuts her off with a kiss.

“No more worrying,” Zuko whispers against her lips.

Katara sighs. “Fine.”

“Finally. I thought the baby would come by the time you would agree,” Zuko teases.

But before Katara can respond, Zuko feels pain in his abdomen.

He toppled forward into Katara’s arms as Kya yells, “Mama’s hurt and his pants are wet!”

“The baby!” Izumi gasps.

“Not now, baby!” Bumi yells. “We have a party to go to.”

“Katara,” Zuko manages through clenched teeth.

Katara looks at him in concern as she's grabbing the kids to go to the hospital.

“Told you the baby would come before you agreed.”

“ZUKO!”

“Sorry, not the right time or crowd.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
